leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Slashingstrike/Master Yi's Wuju Style rework idea
I would like to suggest idea to rework Wuju Style into a line skillshot that would play important role on how much damage Master Yi will do as well as turning it into great utility for ganks, escapes and lategame potential 2nd idea= to Alpha Strike and each hit from Master Yi's basic attacks against enemies marked by Wuju Dagger. Each basic attack reduces Wuju Dagger's cooldown by 1 sec |description2 ='Active - Wuju Dagger': Master Yi grabs one of his dagger on his boots which he throws at target direction dealing to all enemies in a line marking them for 5 seconds and grands a stack of Double Strike for each enemy hit. |description3 = If the Dagger hits enemies champions their armor will be by 20% while they are marked, their movement speed will be and Master Yi's movement speed will be by 40% decaying over 1 seconds |leveling = : 20 / 22.5 / 25 / 27.5 / 30% |leveling2 = : 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100% |cost = 30 mana |cooldown = 15 |range = 800 }} |-| Original idea= bonus to Alpha Strike and each hit from Master Yi's basic attacks. Enemies marked by Wuju Dagger will receive additional bonus from Wuju Style |description2 ='Active - Wuju Dagger': Master Yi grabs one of his dagger on his boots which he throws at target direction dealing to all enemies in a line marking them for 5 seconds and grands a stack of Double Strike for each enemy hit. If the Dagger hits enemies champions their armor will be by 20% while they are marked, their movement speed will be and Master Yi's movement speed will be by 40% decaying over 1 seconds : 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100% AD |cost = 30 mana |cooldown = 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 |range = 800 }} Being hit by Wuju Dagger will give clear indication that Master Yi would do lots of damage. This will double Wuju Style's damage that is applied to basic attacks as well as Alpha Strike, it will reduce enemies armor as well which will increase Master Yi's damage significantly and the combination of Wuju Dagger and Alpha Strike will become decent ranged way to harass his opponents. After Wuju Dagger and Alpha Strike Yi may continue to fight his lane opponent with the potential of killing it. On other hand if Master Yi misses the dagger hit on his opponent he wont get all these benefits so he would do far less damage so he would have to stay back for a while and avoid fight for a short while, which will also give the opportunity for opponents to strike while Wuju Style / Wuju Dagger is on Cooldown If Master Yi is being ganked he can hit the enemy jungler and/or his lane opponent with Wuju Dagger to reduce their movement speed and boost Yi's movement speed which would provide a opportunity for escape When Yi ganks a lane Wuju Dagger will reduce enemies movement speed which would reduce the distance between Master Yi, his allies and the target allowing decent ganks Wuju Dagger may also become a decent lategame ability that will push back the enemy front line by dealing true damage and shredding their armor therefor increasing Master Yi's team damage in case the back line is not available Category:Blog posts